


Bright eyes, dark world

by Enderbrine0628



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, What Have I Done, quirky reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderbrine0628/pseuds/Enderbrine0628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in a music store, repairing and playing the instruments as you please. The monsters were released from the Underground about a year ago, and they were great company and they helped your store progress. One day, a small skeleton comes in after a large skeleton, and your life changes forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright eyes, dark world

Today was considered cold. You didn't feel cold, but everyone around you stared in shock to see you in only a small hoodie, nothing heavier. Even as the snow fell on the tip of your nose, you still felt warm.

Relatively speaking, of course. You didn't exactly feel warm, either. Just... There.

Where you were going? To work. Well, is it really considered 'work' if you loved your job? Maybe, maybe not, but it was called work either way. You worked at the local music store - either playing or selling the instruments. It was a dream job to have! Smashing that snare drum, strumming the guitar, or even sliding your hands gracefully down the grand piano, you didn't care, as it was all the same to you: it was music.

Of course, today had to be Monday, where you wouldn't get to be home for another week. You threw your backpack behind the table in the lounge, and looked around. "What to play on this fine day" was your motto, and it was also going through your thoughts as you looked around the room at all the equipment. Your eyes drifted over the turntables and then shot back to see them again.  _Perfect!_ The monsters who walked by the shop loved to hear the electric sound for some odd reason, but you didn't ever question it. The monsters came to the surface about a year or two ago, and they were very friendly and peaceful. Most humans treated them as equals, but some humans were very racist towards them because they had magic, thinking that just because could be used at any time, they would use it. Of course, the monsters were never on the side of violence, and were often taken advantage of because of it. You liked monsters more than humans, you had decided.

Putting on your (F/C) headphones, you set a loop going. Then two. Then three. Soon, you had more than a dozen zipping, pounding, and shrieking their way across the neighborhood, attracting customers.

Once it was your lunch break, you stopped. Everyone filtered out, disappointed, as they waved their goodbyes to you and whispered thanks. Suddenly, you saw a large monster running at you, screaming. "HUMAN! ARE YOU FINISHED PLAYING? MY BROTHER QUITE LIKED YOUR MUSIC, SO I WAS JUST WONDERING..." he quietly shrieked at you. You thought about it. What did you have to lose? "Nope, just cleaning off the disk! These things get really dusty sometimes, and I don't know why!" you quickly lied, seeing his expression light up. "SANS! THE MUSIC HUMAN IS GOING TO PLAY AGAIN!" The skeleton shouted down the street. "hold on papyrus, i'm coming..." another voice trailed off.

A little time passed, and Papyrus eventually just sighed and went to go and get Sans from wherever he was. He returned with another skeleton, this time much shorter and more stout in appearance. The second skeleton, "Sans," was about your height, but probably and inch smaller. (Yes, smol reader. Deal with it, it's going to be very convenient later.) Across his cheekbones was a slight blue blush dancing across his face, probably from the cold. How skeletons got cold was beyond you, but you weren't going to ask, due to the monster-racism thing going on in society.

By the time Sans walked in, you had the music back on. His eyes were the thing you noticed the most about him, though. before he looked in your direction, his eyes gave off a dark, macabre feeling to him. Once his eyes turned, however, his eyes lit up, making him seem more joyous and cheerful. You found this interesting, but you decided not to say anything again. 

"Cool." Sans remarked nonchalantly. You playfully rolled your eyes at him as he used magic to add an extra sound every once in a while, and you just went along with it. He was really good at your own 'job,' and there was no doubt you wanted to hang out with this guy some more. "You're really good at this stuff..." you stifled a laugh...

"No bones about it!" You finished.

You could've sworn you saw Sans' forced grin grow wider, and more genuine than a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my friend Lily, who proofread this to look for any mistakes. She was laughing her ass off when she read "Suddenly, you saw a large monster running at you, screaming." Imagine how hilarious that would be to read in a novel or something, thats what happened. Thank you for reading!
> 
> My other friend is writing an alternate perspective to this (a papyrus x reader), which I will link when she posts the first chapter and/or gets an account. Thanks, Pixzl!


End file.
